La révolution d'un homme et d'une femme
by Lara14
Summary: Lena est la petite sœur d'Eponine et d'Azelma. La voilà à Paris avec sa famille, dans les années 1830. Lorsque son chemin croise celui d'Enjolras, le grand homme prêt à tout pour la France, réussira-t-elle à faire chavirer son cœur ? Enjolras/OC. (Inspiré du magnifique livre de Victor Hugo, ainsi que du film/comédie musicale de 2014).
1. L'enfance

- Cosette, va chercher de l'eau au puits !

- Au puits madame ? Mais il fait nuit…

- Et alors ?

- Non rien, madame.

Cosette était une petite fille douce et obéissante. Elle ne cherchait pas à se rebeller, bien qu'elle fût parfaitement consciente de l'injustice de son sort. Sa vie chez les Thénardier était difficile : elle vivait comme une esclave, servait la famille, passait constamment la dernière, n'avait jamais de nouveaux vêtements et devait abandonner le peu de choses qu'elle possédait à ses sœurs. Pourtant, elle ne se plaignait jamais. L'aînée des enfants Thénardier s'appelait Eponine. Elle était brune, grande et maigre et ne s'occupait jamais de Cosette. Elle ne lui prêtait pas grande attention, la considérant elle-aussi comme une domestique dans l'auberge de ses parents. La seconde se nommait Azelma. Elle était gentille, douce et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Elle ne parlait jamais à Cosette, mais elle ne parlait rarement plus aux autres. Puis arrivait la benjamine de la famille, Lena. Celle-ci était toujours joyeuse malgré sa misère et aimable avec les autres. Elle ne maltraitait jamais Cosette et l'aidait souvent à remplir ses tâches. Elle était bonne et pure, et avait appris à considérer la jeune fille comme l'une de ses sœurs, peut-être ceci étant lié à son jeune âge lors de l'arrivée de Cosette dans leur famille.

Alors que Cosette sortait de la maison, elle entendit un petit chuchotement non loin d'elle. C'était Lena qui arrivait dans sa direction, en regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier que ses parents ne la voyaient pas.

- Je vais venir avec toi Cosette ! s'exclama la petite fille, à peine âgée de 8 ans. Comme ça, je pourrai t'aider à porter le seau. Sans mon aide, tu auras des difficultés.

Couverte de suie après avoir passé une journée éreintante à nettoyer la cheminée – étant la plus petite de la famille, c'était toujours à elle que revenait ce genre de sordides tâches – Lena n'en avait pourtant pas perdu son sourire innocent.

- S'ils te voient, tu seras punie. Et moi aussi, dit Cosette, hésitante.

- Ils ne nous verront pas. Ils sont occupés pour le moment et j'ai bien fait attention à ne pas être vue. Ne t'inquiète pas, allons-y vite.

C'est ainsi que les deux petites filles se dirigèrent vers le sentier qui menait au puits. Une fois là-bas, elles eurent toutes les peines du monde à soulever le seau rempli d'eau, et Lena se félicita d'avoir accompagné sa camarade. Elles étaient sur le point de repartir quand un homme se dressa devant elle. Grand, costaud, terrifiant. Lena se mit à crier et se cacha derrière Cosette, qui fixa l'individu d'un air curieux.

- Ce seau est trop lourd pour vous, déclara l'inconnu. Laissez-moi le porter.

- Allez-vous en monsieur, on ne vous connaît pas ! s'exclama la petite Lena.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda l'homme, sur un ton plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je m'appelle Cosette monsieur, répondit l'enfant qui ne paraissait pas aussi intimidée que sa jeune camarade. Et voici Lena.

- Je cherche un endroit où passer la nuit. Pourriez-vous m'en indiquer un ?

Lena et Cosette échangèrent un bref regard.

- Mes parents tiennent une auberge, déclara Lena, timidement. Vous pourrez y loger pour la nuit et avoir de la soupe.

- Cela me semble parfait. Pourriez-vous m'y emmener ?

Tandis que les jeunes filles hochaient la tête, l'inconnu s'empara du seau et, d'une seule main, le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Lena, oubliant toute sa timidité et son effroi face à un homme si grand, s'exclama :

- Vous êtes drôlement fort ! Vous n'êtes pas un méchant homme ?

- Non. Je te promets que je ne vous veux aucun mal.

L'homme avait une voix douce, et Lena, calmée, fut convaincue qu'il disait la vérité. Alors, elle se tourna vers Cosette et lui fit un sourire.

- Viens, rentrons maintenant. Papa et maman vont être très contents, tu verras !

- Alors tu t'en vas vraiment ? chuchota Lena, en essayant à tout prix de cacher les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

- Je penserai très fort à toi, lui répondit Cosette en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lena avait été la seule à agir comme l'aurait fait une sœur. Pour cela, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. La petite fille se tourna vers Valjean, qu'elle observa intensément pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Vous prendrez soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

Lena lui fit signe de se pencher. Elle avait une confidence à lui faire. Il obtempéra, curieux de voir ce que la petite voulait dire de façon si secrète.

- Cosette n'était pas heureuse avec nous. Je le voyais bien, mais mes parents ne le voyaient pas. J'essayais d'être gentille avec elle, autant qu'elle l'était avec moi. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez jamais méchant avec elle. Elle mérite beaucoup de bonheur.

Puis, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, elle se jeta dans les bras de cet homme, si grand, si fort, et qui lui prenait sa Cosette. Pourtant, au lieu de lui en vouloir, elle l'étreignit, comme si c'était son père qui la quittait, car elle savait que Cosette ne serait plus malheureuse en partant avec lui. Touché par cette petite fille, l'ancien forçat lui tapota gentiment la tête, avant de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à son niveau. Là, il déposa dans la petite paume un bijou. Un collier serti d'une petite pierre bleue qu'il avait prévu d'offrir à Cosette avec la poupée.

- Merci monsieur. Je ne vous oublierai jamais, et je n'oublierai jamais Cosette.


	2. La rencontre

Fin d'année 1831

Des années étaient passées et Lena n'avait jamais revu Cosette. Petit à petit, l'image de sa jeune amie s'était écartée de son esprit, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir un peu flou. Elle avait toujours ce collier, bijou précieux à ses yeux, et ne l'avait jamais montré à sa famille, de peur qu'ils ne décident de le vendre. Ce bien était la seule chose dont elle refusait de se séparer, car il était le tout dernier souvenir qu'elle avait pu conserver de Cosette et du monsieur qui l'avait emmenée. Lena avait grandi. Physiquement, elle demeurait une jeune fille de taille moyenne, voire petite, et très fine, même un peu maigre. Elle mangeait peu et n'avait pas tous les jours un repas. Parfois, le bon Marius, leur voisin, leur donnait une pièce pour qu'ils puissent manger. Il était devenu un bon ami d'Eponine. Quand Lena était venue un jour le voir et qu'elle avait vu tous ses livres, il avait compris que son souhait le plus cher était d'apprendre à lire. C'est lui qui le lui avait enseigné pendant son temps libre. Pour cette raison, Lena lui serait toujours reconnaissante.

Par la suite, elle se promena toujours avec un livre en main. Toujours le même, le seul qu'elle ait jamais pu obtenir. C'était un cadeau de Marius, à la fin de son apprentissage. Ses parents avaient voulu qu'elle le vende, mais jamais elle n'avait accepté.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se promenait tranquillement sur la voie principale après avoir mendié toute la journée, elle ne quittait pas son livre des yeux. Elle avait beau l'avoir déjà lu à maintes reprises, cette histoire l'enchantait toujours autant. Mieux encore, elle ne cessait de découvrir de nouveaux passages qu'elle avait manqués. Elle avait hâte d'en arriver au dénouement final, une fin heureuse qui la laissait rêveuse. Rien qu'y penser la faisait quitter la réalité… et elle ne vit pas le policier et son cheval qui déboulèrent dans la rue à toute vitesse, probablement à la poursuite de quelque voleur en fuite. Surpris par l'apparition de la pauvre femme devant lui, le cheval se cabra et battit des pattes avant en l'air. Lena se protégea de ses mains, reçut un violent coup de sabot sur son poignet et tomba à la renverse. Sa tête heurta le sol et la laissa immobile. Le policier, ayant réussi à calmer son cheval, lui cria quelques insultes avant de s'en aller poursuivre son but. Lena, que les passants regardaient avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié, se redressa, étourdie par le choc. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit son livre, son précieux livre, étalé dans une marre d'eau et de terre. Elle le ramassa de sa main valide, vit les pages qui s'arrachaient à cause de l'humidité et commença à pleurer. Les piétons prenaient grand soin de contourner à bonne distance cette fille, vêtue de haillons, sale et pouilleuse, qui pleurait agenouillée au milieu de la rue.

- Lena !

La seule personne qui vint à son secours était ce cher Marius. Désespérée, Lena chercha vainement à cacher son visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit, lui si bon et si beau, elle si vilaine. Pourtant, il fut bientôt là, à genoux près d'elle, inquiet.

- Lena, tout va bien ?

- Laissez-moi monsieur Marius…

- Tu es blessée Lena ?

Marius avait toujours pris un grand soin d'elle, comme si elle avait été sa petite sœur, tout comme il prenait soin d'Eponine quand celle-ci venait le voir.

- Non, je vais bien, dit-elle en reniflant.

Elle voulut essuyer son livre sur sa robe déjà salie, mais la douleur dans son poignet la fit grimacer. Un homme les rejoignit. Il était grand, blond et un peu bouclés. Ses yeux bleu-gris se posèrent sans pitié sur elle.

- Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il à Marius.

- Oui, c'est la fille de mes voisins. Viens Lena, je vais t'aider à te relever.

Il passa une main sous les épaules de Lena et la souleva d'un geste vigoureux. Une fois debout, elle sentit un vertige la parcourir. Pendant que Marius se penchait pour ramasser le livre tombé par terre, sa vision se brouilla.

- Attention ! eut-elle juste le temps d'entendre avant que son esprit tombe dans l'inconscience.

Enjolras avait retenu Lena avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Affalée dans ses bras, elle n'était plus qu'un poids mort qui menaçait de s'écrouler si jamais il la lâchait. Marius eut l'air horrifié.

- Elle doit être plus mal en point que je ne le croyais. Il faut l'amener à un médecin, dit-il, inquiet.

- Pourquoi traînait-elle ici sur le chemin vers l'université ? Dans ce quartier riche ? demanda Enjolras.

- Garde tes questions pour plus tard. Je vais la porter.

- Laisse, je peux le faire.

Sitôt dit, il passa un bras sous les jambes de la jeune fille et la souleva sans difficulté.

* * *

><p>- Je crois qu'elle revient à elle.<p>

- Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui. Elle n'est pas en danger. Elle risque de vomir en se réveillant.

- Quoi ?

- C'est à cause du choc à la tête. Elle vomira mais ensuite, elle ira mieux. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Mais garde la bassine près d'elle.

- Merci Joly.

Lena sentit un bourdonnement dans sa tête quand elle se réveilla. Il y avait des voix autour d'elle, des voix d'hommes. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle, la voix faible.

Marius vint s'asseoir près d'elle et l'aida à se mettre en position assise. Elle sentit alors son estomac se contracter. Son ami dut s'en rendre compte également, car il déposa une bassine devant elle juste à temps. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que Marius la fixait de la même façon qu'un père fixerait son enfant malade, et qu'il n'était pas seul. Celui qui l'avait accompagné dans la rue était là également et l'observait, un peu dégoûté.

- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? s'enquit Marius.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie, mais voir Marius se comporter ainsi avec elle était la pire des tortures. Il retira la bassine et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Où suis-je ? répéta Lena, inquiète de ne pas reconnaître son environnement.

Elle était assise sur un lit confortable dont les draps semblaient propres et lavés, chose qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Sa tête tournait et la faisait souffrir, mais ne l'empêcha pas de distinguer très clairement chaque meuble, presque luxueux à côté de ce qu'elle voyait constamment, et de se dire qu'elle n'avait certainement pas sa place ici. Marius lui sourit gentiment, comme il le faisait toujours.

- Tu es dans une chambre d'étudiant qui appartient à l'un de nos amis. Ne t'en fais pas, je te ramènerai chez toi. Ça va aller à présent.

Puis, il se tourna vers son ami.

- Peux-tu rester avec elle le temps que j'aille chercher un fiacre ?

- Marius, je veux bien te rendre service. Mais j'avais l'intention de rejoindre les autres qui doivent déjà m'attendre.

- Je vois…

Enjolras leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon. Tu as gagné. Avec ton air malheureux, tu ferais flancher l'homme le plus coriace. Fais vite, et ensuite tu m'accompagnes à la réunion.

- Merci Enjolras.

Marius quitta la pièce, laissant les deux autres seuls. Enjolras se laissa tomber sur un siège et prit un livre qu'il feuilleta sans le lire. Pendant ce temps, Lena n'osait même pas le regarder, ce bel homme qui paraissait si sûr de lui et intelligent. Elle était sûre qu'il parviendrait à intimider quiconque se trouvait dans son entourage, avec cette sorte d'aura qui émanait littéralement de lui. Il était habillé richement, et était sûrement d'une famille encore plus aisée que celle de Marius. Lena se rendit soudain compte que les quelques pièces qu'elle avait tenues dans sa main en voulant rentrer chez elle, n'étaient plus là. Pire encore, elle ignorait totalement où cet argent avait disparu. Elle commença alors à tâter sa robe, cherchant les pièces dans ses poches, dans ses trous, dans n'importe quel endroit où elles auraient pu se glisser. Rien. Paniquée, la jeune fille sauta du lit et commença à fouiller dans les draps. Enjolras, le sourcil levé face à cette rigolote, avait refermé le livre.

- Que cherches-tu donc ? demanda-t-il.

- Mon argent ! J'ai perdu mon argent ! J'avais vingt sous !

- Vingt sous ? répéta l'étudiant pour qui cette somme n'était rien.

Abattue, Lena se laissa tomber à genoux devant le lit et pleura. Interpelé, Enjolras se leva et la regarda de haut.

- Lève-toi. Sais-tu qu'il n'y a rien de plus laid qu'une femme qui pleure ?

Loin de la réconforter, ces paroles décuplèrent les sanglots de la jeune femme, qui n'avait jamais demandé à être laide. Un peu gêné, Enjolras croisa les bras.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu te mettes dans cet état. Je cherchais l'effet inverse.

Lena essuya ses yeux devenus rouges. Elle se redressa, renifla et regarda ce garçon.

- Quel est votre nom ? s'enquit-elle, la voix brisée.

- Je m'appelle Enjolras.

- Merci d'avoir essayé de me consoler monsieur Enjolras. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que signifie la perte de cet argent pour moi. J'ai mendié toute la journée pour l'obtenir et cela devait me permettre d'aider ma famille à se nourrir. J'ai rarement la chance d'obtenir autant d'argent.

Elle avait l'air vraiment très triste, pourtant, elle tenta un petit sourire. Peu convaincant, ce qui lui donnait un aspect plus misérable encore. Enjolras l'observa un court instant, puis il leva les yeux au ciel, plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon de toile et en sortit une pièce qu'il tendit à la pauvre femme. Elle le regarda avec les grands yeux de la surprise.

- Une pièce, monsieur Enjolras ?

- Voilà dix francs. Avec ça, tu pourras manger et nourrir ta famille comme il se doit.

- Dix francs… répéta la jeune fille, incrédule.

Elle n'avait jamais possédé une telle richesse. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, monsieur Enjolras. J'aurais l'impression de vous voler.

- Ce n'est pas du vol si je te le donne. Cet argent n'est rien pour moi. Prends-le et évite de croiser de nouveau le chemin de ces impérialistes imbéciles pour qui les gens comme toi ne sont rien.

Elle serra la main autour de la petite pièce d'argent, unique chose d'une telle valeur qu'elle ne possèderait jamais.

- Mes parents vont être très heureux. Merci monsieur Enjolras. Je ne pourrai jamais vous rembourser, mais je vous promets de tout faire pour vous prouver mon éternelle reconnaissance.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta reconnaissance.

C'est ce moment que choisit Marius pour revenir dans la petite chambre étudiante luxueuse. Lena le regarda, radieuse malgré les larmes qui avaient séché sur sa joue. Celles-ci avaient pris une teinte rosée, comme de plaisir, et ses yeux, preuves immédiates de ses sanglots, avaient une lueur de joie inattendue. Ainsi, Marius tourna le regard vers son ami, interrogateur. Celui-ci, se voyant silencieusement interpelé, haussa simplement les épaules.

- Lena, le fiacre est prêt. Je vais te ramener chez toi. dit-il.

- Ne vous donnez pas ce mal, monsieur Marius. Je peux retrouver mon chemin seule. Je n'ai pas une si grande hâte de retrouver ma demeure.

- Mais tu es blessée ! Ce serait irresponsable de ma part de te laisser partir seule dans les rues dans ton état.

- Je me sens déjà mieux.

En effet, son visage était moins pâle et ses joues plus colorées.

- De toute façon, je rentre chez moi, déclara Marius. M'accompagnes-tu ?

Il savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas, car il habitait à côté de chez elle. Seul Enjolras parut agacé de cette proposition.

- Marius ! Tu avais dit que tu venais à la réunion.

- Je dois raccompagner Lena chez elle, c'est important.

- La réunion aussi est importante. Je compte sur ta présence.

- Ne vois-tu donc jamais autre chose que tes idéaux ? s'enquit Marius. La vie de Lena est pour moi plus importante que ton objectif.

- La vie de ton amie Lena ne sera pas meilleure si nous n'agissons pas. Il faut un changement, tu le sais. Je suis conscient qu'il est important pour toi d'aider ton prochain. Moi, je veux aider tout le monde.

Lena suivait cet échange sans parler. Elle n'avait jamais eu la tête dans la politique, puisque sa vie se résumait à survivre, à mendier, à réclamer de l'argent et à se faire maudire par ses parents pour son inutilité.

- Une réunion ne changera pas le monde.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Celle-ci sera peut-être décisive.

Tout ce que Lena comprenait, c'est que leur dispute avait lieu à cause d'elle. Elle pensa donc qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- Monsieur Marius, je vous assure que je me sens beaucoup mieux. Allez donc à votre réunion pour changer le monde, il en a grand besoin. Ce sont des gens comme vous, et comme monsieur Enjolras, qui nous libèrerons. Moi, je peux me débrouiller. Je le fais tous les jours.

Les deux hommes fixèrent la jeune fille, l'un avec une moue, l'autre avec surprise. Elle était passée du désespoir à la joie à une telle rapidité qu'elle paraissait très simple d'esprit. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa Enjolras en la voyant recoiffer ses cheveux dans un acte de coquetterie manqué, puis en s'inclinant rapidement, un sourire franc sur ses lèvres roses.

- Je m'en vais. Merci de m'avoir aidée. Je n'oublierai pas ces services que vous m'avez rendus, tous les deux.

Marius ne sut pas comment réagir. Il était partagé entre sa responsabilité envers cette femme et son amitié pour Enjolras. Impuissant, il regarda sa pauvre amie se diriger vers la porte.

- Attends.

Ce fut Enjolras qui l'arrêta. Surpris, Marius et Lena se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

- Que sais-tu des impérialistes ? demanda l'étudiant.

Lena sembla se questionner un instant pour savoir si c'était vraiment à elle qu'il s'adressait.

- Mon père a combattu pour Napoléon. Mais il ne veut jamais en parler.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

- Je... - Elle rougit violemment, comme si on lui demandait son avis pour la première fois de sa vie. - Je pense que le monde est bien triste. Et que si tous pouvaient être libres et égaux, nous aurions sûrement une très belle France.

Comme si elle avait prononcé une formule magique, Enjolras esquissa un sourire.

- Ton amie est républicaine, déclara-t-il. Dis-moi petite, - il avait déjà oublié son nom. - serais-tu prête à te battre pour la France ?

- Enjolras ! S'exclama Marius. Comment peux-tu lui demander une telle chose ?

- Laisse-la répondre.

Lena croisa les bras.

- Monsieur Enjolras, m'avez-vous regardée ? Je suis de ceux qui n'auraient pas la force de pratiquer un duel. Je n'ai jamais manié d'arme et n'en manierai probablement jamais. Je mourrai sûrement de maladie dans ma masure froide. Je me bats tous les jours contre ma misère, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de celle de la France. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ces choses. Même si je le voulais, je serais incapable d'apporter mon aide à notre pays. Même si je le voulais, je serais incapable de me battre.

- Et le veux-tu ? insista le jeune homme.

Marius lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Que fais-tu donc Enjolras ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? N'entraîne pas Lena dans cette histoire.

- Pourquoi ? Si elle le veut. Nous avons besoin de la coopération de tous et de toutes. Des riches autant que des pauvres. Ton amie Eponine nous aide, pourquoi refuses-tu l'appui d'une autre personne ?

- L'as-tu vue ? Eponine est une femme forte, capable de se battre et de s'affirmer. Lena serait vite noyée parmi nos amis, et pire encore, elle ne supporterait pas de tenir une arme car pour cela, il faut être capable de cruauté.

- De cruauté dis-tu ?

- Une arme sert à tuer. Ne demande pas cela à Lena.

Enjolras fronça un instant les sourcils.

- Tu as l'air très attaché à cette Lena.

- Je le suis.

- Bien.

Le chef des amis de l'ABC se détourna de son camarade, saisit Lena par le bras et l'entraîna près de la porte.

- Sors, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi.

- Mais...

- Tu sauras retrouver le chemin de ta maison ? Nous sommes près de l'université. Si tu connais le quartier, tu te repéreras vite. Adieu.

Il la poussa à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Voilà Marius. Tu peux être soulagé à présent, ton amie ne reviendra pas et ne se mêlera pas de nos combats. M'accompagnes-tu maintenant ?


End file.
